


So Ready or Not

by stark_nakedness



Series: Synthetic Maneuvers [2]
Category: Almost Human, Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is uneasy, Dorian is a puppy, Gen, Jim tries to be a good bud, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Secrets, worried Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stark_nakedness/pseuds/stark_nakedness
Summary: Bones has grown uneasy and Jim picks up on it. This won't turn into a problem though, cause the Captain is determined they'll be great friends.





	So Ready or Not

“C'mon Bones. He came highly recommended.”

“I'm sure he did,” McCoy grumbled darkly. He'd been in a foul mood ever since last week. The past had come hurtling forward with no warning. Throwing him for a loop and leaving him on edge. He'd waited with baited breath for Dorian to say something. Anything to expose Leonard for the fraud he was. Because Dorian fucking knew. Perhaps not everything, but enough to have tracked him across four identities and the horror of space.  

Instead the synthetic had remained professional. Every response was respectful and work related. Nothing to indicate anything out of the ordinary. The only one acting strange was Leonard himself. Snapping at others and glaring hard enough to make the other recruits scuttle in fear. It wasn't necessarily new, but the rate of frequency Leonard was making grown-ass men cry, had hit it's all time high. Nothing could settle the southern doctor's nerves.

  
Everything felt off kilter. John's lives were always meant to remain separate. Who knew a single droid could turn his whole world upside down. Dorian had even managed to wrap Chapel around his finger. Making her giggle and swoon. McCoy could only stare in distress. The entire scene was terrifying and damn near irritating.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose on end - bringing him back to awareness. Shifting his head to the side, Leonard caught sight of something hauntingly familiar in his peripheral. His body tensed in response. Mocha skin and vivid eyes were tracking him as he made his way through the cafeteria. Calm and collected; they nagged at him continuously. Brushing against his form as McCoy continued his typical schedule. Jim, as always, was oblivious to the tension.

“Don't tell me you're jealous Bones.”

Leonard jerked his gaze back around - slightly startled. The kid had a familiar twinkle in his eye. Spelling a danger that the older man despised. Narrowing his gaze, his lips formed a fierce scowl. “What gave you that crazy idea!?”

Kirk didn't bother to hide a smirk. “Oh I don't know? The fact that the only person you've found issue with _happens_ to be another certified doctor. In fact, I thought you'd be thrilled to have someone concentrated in Vulcan biology. You've certainly grumbled enough about it in the past.”

McCoy carefully schooled his features. That little fact had been something of a surprise for him too. It shouldn't have been. Dorian was smart enough to know he'd need something to differentiate him from the crowd. To distract from the fact that he was an android; a carefully arranged identity that'd allow him to pass as human. Any oddities he had could be excused. After all, a Doctor specializing in that field had to have a few quirks of their own.  

  
It would be John's luck that Dorian had decided to focus on Vulcan biology. Spock was a perceptive bastard. It would be hard to keep them apart considering Dorian was now the hobgoblin's physician. It would be impossible to get the droid transferred. 

Being such a narrow field, there were only a few people with such a degree, and they'd all been assigned already. This was something Spock desperately needed. He was one of the last remaining of his kind; a son of an Ambassador. By default a certain "Dr. M'Benga" was all but guaranteed a place on the Enterprise herself. In different circumstances Leonard may have even been thrilled.

“Damn hobgoblin is practically invincible. Doesn't need a specialist that bad.”

Jim gave him a raised brow, “That's not what you said when he had a three inch pipe protruding from his side last month.”

“That was on him. I didn't need him saving my ass. I could've handled myself.” It was a bald faced lie and they both knew it.

Kirk raised a brow as Bones continued to grumble good naturedly. It was familiar and made him feel a bit more at ease. McCoy wasn't typically so worked up about recruits. The fact that he was so focused on this issue made Jim curious and somewhat concerned. As Captain he couldn't let any disagreements fester. His crew needed to get along.

Jim was sure that whatever was going on, it would eventually work itself out. Leonard couldn't avoid the new Doctor forever. Jim would make sure of it.

"You going to join a league this weekend?" The Captain casually asked as he slid onto his seat. Spock was already there; immaculate and politely expectant as always.

  
There had been many times in the past where John had just wanted to punch him in the face. Bruise that pale skin and smear blood on the sharp edge of his jaw. Mess up that hair and immovable exterior shell. To see that Spock was just - with all his poise and calm - as human as John. A sign that he wasn't any better than Grimm. Even though Bones knew that was a lie. Spock was the best of them all, and there were days that knowledge made the Doctor pissed as hell.

McCoy never claimed to _not_ to have some fucked up issues.

Today was different though. It was kind of a relief to find that some things were still the same. A piece of his life still untouched by his past. A semblance of normalcy.   

Jim gave Spock a grin in greeting, while Bones merely grunted at him in acknowledgment. A single flick of his gaze toward the First Officer helped showcase Leonard's sincerity. A twitch of Spock's brow was his only response. It was enough. Routine.

Leonard threw a scowl at the blonde. "Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor not an all-star athlete. What do you think?"

"Aww, c'mon Bones! It'll be fun, and Spock needs someone to have his back."

Bones gave out a huff. It was a stretch and Jim knew it. They all did. In a moment of irritation Bones waved his fork in the direction of that persistent droid. He could still feel Dorian's gaze riveted on Leonard's table.

"Then why doesn't he ask his new buddy - the Vulcan specialist? Then we'll really get to see how he deals with the stress of keeping one of you alive for longer than five minutes."

Spock frowned but Kirk's grin full of teeth caught the doctor's attention. His stomach clenched at the implication of him opening his big mouth. _Shit_.

"Good idea Bones! We should ask M'Benga to join. Great bonding moment for the both of you, yeah?"

"Wait Jim."

"Hold that thought." Jim stood smoothly. A mischievous glint was alight in his eyes, and Leonard couldn't really blame him. John had set himself up all on his own. Damn.

"Jim!"

It was too late. The bastard was already sauntering over to Dorian. Apprehension suddenly filled him. Leonard didn't know if he could do this. Part of him was screaming at him to flee while he could. Another part was loathe to leave his life so soon. He was torn.

"Doctor, are you all right?"

The cadence of Spock's voice brought him out of his whirlwind of thoughts. Turning, he was surprised to find the Vulcan regarding him closely; an unidentifiable look in his eyes. Bones could almost mistake it for concern. A look he'd been receiving more frequently as of late. The thought made his heart twist.

He had to leave. _Now_.

"Just fine, Spock. Jim just doesn't know when to leave well enough alone," Leonard shook his head, "I have some paperwork to do. Tell the Captain I'll deal with him later."

Spock gave a curt nod; watching closely as the doctor left. Gaze turning back in the direction of Jim, Spock couldn't help but sense that something was wrong. His eyes narrowed as he watched the recruit speak with Kirk. M'Benga was turned toward's Kirk, but his eyes diligently followed McCoy. A spark of interest visible. Spock's fingers curled together loosely. 

As second in command, it was his job to figure it out. To ensure that the safety and health of the crew remained in order. Especially when it involved either the Captian or CMO of the ship.

  
Whatever secrets there may be, Spock was sure they'd be unearthed in due time. 


End file.
